PROVIDED. The mission of the Superfund Basic Research Program is to produce scientific knowledge that has relevance for protecting the environment and public health. But for research outcomes to be applied in these settings, the findings and expertise of program scientists must be communicated to the right audiences in the right format at the right time. Learning how our science fits the needs and interests of potential users is a motivating theme of our Research Translation Core. The scientific goal of our research program is to investigate how toxic metals, particularly arsenic and mercury, contribute to adverse effects on human health and to produce knowledge that leads to science-based risk assessments, risk management and public policy. Arsenic-contaminated drinking water is a global health issue, and exposure to arsenic through drinking water is a priority public health issue in New Hampshire, where naturally occurring arsenic can leach from bedrock into drinking water. Arsenic in food, particularly rice, is a growing concern and may represent a source of significant exposure. Mercury contamination of fish is a global concern with particular relevance in New England, where fish with high mercury concentrations can be found even in the most pristine lakes. In addition, consumption of marine fish species is higher in New England than in inland regions of the US. Our research program aims to integrate mechanistic and translational research, highlighting sensitive subpopulations such as pregnant women and their offspring. As the proactive communication arm of our program, the role of the Translation Core is to develop and implement evidence-based strategies for translating our research findings. To this end, the goals of the Translation Core are: 1) to collaborate with investigators to convey findings with relevance for environmental risk assessment, risk management and public policy to appropriate audiences using best practices in science communication, risk communication and technology transfer; 2) to investigate the needs of end users for our science as well as barriers to translation and to share that information with our partners; 3) to explore and develop more effective ways of communicating science, such as science illustration and audience-driven web sites; 4) to develop mechanisms to initiate and maintain person-to-person interactions among those affected, interested or involved in the environmental health topics we study; 5) to provide expertise in science and risk communication, technology transfer and media relations; and to 6) develop and maintain resources that support effective translation, such as science writing, graphic illustration and web development.